Talk:Inspector Alfendi Layton
Son or Brother It seems to be a bit unclear at the moment whether Alfendy is Hershel's Brother or his son. Most sources report that he's Hershel's son, including the Level-5 site, but only the Japanese Level-5 site is legit (strange as it may be, Level-5IA is not a valid source). So we'll need someone to translate the Japanese site, and then we'll be sure. Until that time please don't go edit warring by changing it back and forth ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 21:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I've asked my YouTube friend LaytonKyouju to translate, and he says that the Japanese site says he's his son. So, for now, we can say case closed. 22:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it's confirmed then. But, that's just weird. Alfendy hardly even looks like Hershel! And who is his mother? >.< Truthfully, I think it was just a way for Layton fans to buy the game. If they see the word "Layton" in anything, they'll buy it. :( DetectiveLayton92 00:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, if he's Layton's son, then... who's his mom? O.o — Wattz2000 03:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :@Detective - That's exactly what it was; it was a game being developed by Nintendo alone, then Level-5 took over and renamed it, incorporating anime and Professor Layton. My little brother's best friend is called Layton (first name XD). My mum said about him, and I was like 'Excuse me? His name is Layton?!' :@Wattz - Oh, god knows XD But then, it did put 'Layton's son' with a ? and a ! : 04:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) (Dinakis 18:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC)) 2 quections about Alfendy: 1) Who is Alfendy's mother? 2)How old was Layton when Alfendy born? :Neither of them are known. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 18:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Who is the Mother? *Spoiler* There are very few possibilities of who Alfendi's mother (Layton's Wife) could be. It can't be Claire, because unfortunately, she is dead. It can't be Emmy because 1. She's too young. 2. She's Layton's cousin. He cannot be adopted, as he has a brother, whom also has the last name Layton. Any other ideas or theories? DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 01:07, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Went over the dialogue, and realized in all versions of the game, she means that Bronev is not her uncle, but like one. The fact she told Layton she might return, may be hinting towards a potential romance in the future, especially since Claire helped Layton get over her before she died. DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 03:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Though Claire could give birth to Alfendi before her death, and Hershel could found out about his existence sometime after ivents from "Unwound Future". Both Alfendi and Claire share some similarities in appearance. Joltsen (talk) 11:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see when she could have given birth to Alphendi without Layton noticing it. Though, to be honest, seeing as the game is probably not canon, pretty much anything could work. It could be an alt universe where Claire lived. But really we have no way of knowing unless someone officially confirms it, which I doubt will ever happen. - Tjcool007 (Wall) 11:46, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Level5 should create a game with Alfendi's childhood and his relations with father. Joltsen (talk) 08:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Why a victim? Why does it say Alfendi is a victim? Is that from when he was injured? Johnandsoon (talk) 05:17, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Most likely. Joltsen (talk) 20:16, May 18, 2017 (UTC)